Семейство Симпсън
„Семейство Симпсън“ (на английски: The Simpsons) е най-дълго просъществувалият американски анимационен сериал, носител на награда Еми, дебютирал на 17 декември 1989 г. по телевизия Fox. Сериалът, създаден от Мат Грьонинг, се основава на кратките епизоди, първоначално излъчвани в Шоуто на Трейси Улман. Продуцира се от Gracie Films за 20th Century Fox. Според някои критици „Семейство Симпсън“ е сред най-добрите телевизионни предавания. През 1998 г. списание „Тайм“ го определя като най-добрия телевизионен сериал на 20 век, а „TV Guide“ го класира сред 10-те най-велики предавания на всички времена през 2002 г. Крайно сатирично, шоуто осмива много аспекти на човешкото общество и негови отделни представители, но най-вече пародира живота на „средностатистическия американец“, американската култура, общество и дори самата телевизия, като оказва голямо въздействие върху поп-културата след Студената война. „Семейство Симпсън“ е една от анимациите-пионери, предназначени за възрастна зрителска аудитория. Много известни личности са озвучавали собствените си пародийни образи в отделни епизоди на сериала. От дебюта си на 17 декември 1989 г., шоуто е излъчило 486 епизода в 22 сезона и един пълнометражен филм - „Семейство Симпсън: Филмът“, който е пуснат на 27 юли 2007 г. Продуциране и история Героите от „Семейство Симпсън” първоначално се появяват в The Tracey Ullman Show под формата на кратки епизодчета, като първото носи заглавието „Good Night“ (букв. „Лека нощ“) и е излъчено на 19 април 1987 г. Мат Грьонинг признава, че в началото са толкова грубо нарисувани, защото самият той не е можел да рисува добре, а аниматорите само следвали създадените от него образи. Тези кратки епизодчета са излъчвани и от BBC в Обединеното кралство, но не последователно, а някои от тях, включително „Good Night“, са включени в специален епизод по случай честване на годишнина на сериала. Обаразите на героите са преработени от екип компании-продуценти (днес познати като Klasky Csupo). Продължителността на епизодите е удължена и сериалът е излъчван ежеседмично по Fox от 1989. Първият официален епизод е 'Some Enchanted Evening' („Една очарователна вечер“) обаче за първи епизод е бил подготвян „Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire“ (букв. — Симпсън се пекат на открит огън), който е отхвърлен заради лошото анимиране. „Семейство Симпсън“ е истинският първи хитов сериал за Fox, първото шоу на телевизията, което влиза в топ 20 на най-високо оценените предавания на всички времена. Също така предизвиква спорове, тъй като Барт Симпсън е буен калпазанин, който прави бели и се измъква безнаказано. Родителски групи и техните говорители споделят, че анимационен герой като него е лош модел за подражание за децата. Когато на пазара излиза тениска с образа на Барт и надпис „Underachiever ('And proud of it, man!')“ — „Под нивото съм (и се гордея от това, човече!)“ много рекламни стоки с образите на героите от сериала са забранени за продажба в държавните училища в няколко области в САЩ. Протестите срещу Барт рефлектират в началото на втория сезон в епизода „Bart Gets an F“ (букв. — „Барт получава двойка“), където учителското ръководство иска Барт да повтори четвърти клас. В този епизод училищният съветник цитира тениската: „Той е под нивото… и се гордее от това“. В по-късен епизод има отново цитат — в „Skinner's Sense of Snow“ („Разбирането на Скинър за сняг“) има училищно въстание, децата успяват да се сдобият с личните си картони. Барт прочита своя „Под нивото е и се гордее от това… Колко старо е това нещо?“. През септември 1990 г. Барбара Буш казва в интервю за списание „Пийпъл“, че „Семейство Симпсън” е най-тъпото нещо, което е гледала. Шест години по-късно в един епизод на анимацията Джордж и Барбара се преместват в Спрингфилд, но се махат, защото настъпва вражда между тях и Симпсън (в стила на Денис Белята и г-н Уилсън). И двата образа - на бившия президент и бившата първа дама са озвучени от актьори. В четвъртото колекционерско издание на DVD са представени кадри как Барбара и екипът на анимацията си разменят писма. В друго обръщение, Буш казва, че Америка трябва да е по-близо до семейство Уолтън, от колкото до семейство Симпсън, което кара Барт да заяви, че неговото семейство е като това на Уолтън - и двете чакат края на Голямата депресия. Сценаристите показват любовта си към кратки участия на известни личности и удължени имитации на съвременни и класически филми на ужасите, както и едва доловими визуални шеги. През 1995 г. от авиокомпанията Western Pacific Airlines изобразяват Боинг 737 с героите на анимацията, за да промотират сериала. Създателят Мат Грьонинг и сценаристите не се качват за първия полет от страх да не се разбият или умрат. На 9 февруари 1997 г. „Семейство Симпсън” подобрява рекорда на „Семейство Флинтстоун” за най-дълго съществуващ американски анимационен сериал, но не е счупил рекорда на няколко японски анимации за продължително съществуване. През 2004 г. надминава броя епизоди на „Скуби-Ду”. През януари 2003 г. е обявено, че Fox подновяват излъчванията на анимацията включително до 2005, което означава, че измества The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet - букв. Приключенията на Ози и Хариет - (от 1952 г. до 1966 г.), което я прави най-дълго съществуващата ситуационна комедия изобщо в САЩ. През 2004 г. сериалът е с подновен договор до 19 сезон. Някои считат, че The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet все още трябва да се счита за рекордьор, тъй като „Семейство Симпсън“ е анимация, въпреки че тази гледна точка не се споделя чак толкова, защото много авторитети недвусмислено подкрепят анимацията. В издание от 1998 г. отпразнуващо най-великите постижения в областта на изкуството и забавленията списание „Тайм” нарича „Семейство Симпсън“ най-добрия телевизионен сериал на века. В същия този брой Барт Симпсън влиза в топ 100 на най-влиятелните хора. Той е единствения измислен герой в списъка. През годините на практика всеки герой на този сериал е бил на корицата на различни списания - от „Тайм” до “Christianity Today” (букв. - християнството днес) и дори “Airliners” (бордово списание). „Семейство Симпсън“ печели множество награди, от както дебютира като сериал, включително 21 награди Еми, 22 награди Ани и още много други. На 14 януари 2000 г. сериалът получава звезда в Алеята на славата в Холивуд. Озвучаващите актьори участват в широко разгласени спорове с Fox по много случаи. През 1998 г. те спират работа, което кара телевизията да им заплаща от $30 000 на $125 000. Актьорите са подкрепени от създателя на сериала Мат Грьонинг. След като приходите от продаждбата на правата за излъчване на епизодите от други телевизии и от DVD изданията нарастват, шест актьора (озвучаващи над 50 образа) - Дан Кастеланета, Джули Кавнър, Нанси Картрайт, Йърдли Смит, Ханк Азариа и Хари Шиърър - не се явяват за четенето на сценария през април, 2004, седмици след неуспешни преговори с Fox. Те изискват $360 000 на епизод или 8 милиона долара за целия сезон (от 22 епизода). На 2 май 2004 г. двете страни се разбират. Още от четвъртия сезон шоуто е критикувано, защото се отдалечава от комичната си структура, сменя си „политиката“ и променят индивидуалността на героите без обяснение. Някои считат пародията на първите части (от хронологична гледна точка по отношение на сюжет) на „Междузвездни войни“ за прекалено остро критикуващи, имайки предвид собствения провал. Други фенове се противопоставят, защото считат, че сериалът винаги е бил много или малко „политически“, безсмислените смени в индивидуалността на героите и структурните промени са по-скоро направени в духа на творческо експериментиране и не са в ущърб на предаването. Озвучаващи актьори и техните герои Всички епизоди (освен един) посочват кои са озвучаващите актьори, но не и кои герои точно озвучават, за да се запази мистерията и за да не може зрителската аудитория да свързва актьор с герой. Иърдли Смит, която озвучава Лиса Симпсън, и Марша Уолъс, „гласът” на Една Крабабел, са единствените членове на актьорския състав, които озвучават само по един герой, но понякога дават гласа си за третостепенни образи. Дан Кастеланета озвучава Хоумър Симпсън, баща му - Ейбрахам Симпсън, Кръсти Клоуна, както и други, а Джули Кавнър озвучава Мардж Симпсън, сестрите ѝ, майка ѝ и (в един епизод) леля ѝ. Нанси Картрайт дава гласа си на Барт Симпсън, както и на други деца от неговото училище. Ханк Азариа озвучава Мо, шефът на полицията Уигъм и Апу. Хари Шиърър озвучава вероятно най-голям брой герои - г-н Бърнс, Смитърс, директора Сиймур Скинър, Ото, Нед Фландърс, Кент Брокман, преподобния Лавджой, Д-р Джулиъс Хибърт и още много други. Други известни актьори също участват. Сценарият Джон Суартцуелдър е най-плодотворният сценарист на „Семейство Симпсън“, като сам е написал над 50 епизода — повече от всеки друг сценарист на анимацията. Според коментарите в DVD изданията, той пишел сценариите за епизодите седейки в любимия си ресторант; за това Мат Гронинг казва — „пиейки изобилни количества кафе и пушейки безкрайни цигари“. Когато в щата Калифорния влиза законът срещу тютюнопушенето на обществени места, Суартцуелдър си купува подобно канапе като от ресторанта и го слага в къщата си, за да може да пуши и пише на спокойствие. Джордж Мейър става сценарист на шоуто през 1989, а през 2000 е наречен „най-смешният човек стоящ зад най-смешното шоу по телевизията“ от The New Yorker. Днешният водещ на „Late Night“ (букв.- късно вечер) Конан О'Брайън е сценарист през четвъртия и петия сезон. Написва „New Kid on the Block“ („Новите момчета в квартала“), „Marge vs. the Monorail“ („Мардж срещу монорелсата“), „Homer Goes to College“ („Хоумър се записва в колежа“) и част от „Treehouse of Horror IV“ („Къщичка на ужасите IV“). Йън Макстоун-Греъм е виден сценарист за „Семейство Симпсън“ от осмия сезон. Героят Професор Джон Фринк е наречен на приятел на Ал Джийн — Джон Фринк, който по-късно става сценарист и продуцент на анимацията. През 2005 английският комедиант Рики Гервейс е помолен да напише сценарий за епизод, който ще бъде излъчен през 2006. Анимацията Анимацията на „Семейство Симпсън“ създават ралични студия в САЩ и други страни. Докато е част от The Tracey Ullman Show, тя е продуцирана от Klasky Csupo, които са и продуценти за първите три сезона на 30-минутните епизоди, но заради прекалената работа, договор за продукцията подписват и други студиа, главно от Южна Корея. Докато образите на героите и фонът са правени в САЩ, оцветяването и всичко останало се прави другаде. През годините различни задокеански студиа създават анимацията за различните епизоди. През четвъртия сезон от Gracie Films решават продукцията от американска страна да се прави от Film Roman, както е и до днес. По ред на продуциране, последният епизод на Klasky Csupo е „Kamp Krusty“ (в превод — „лагерът на Кръсти“). „Семейство Сипмсън“ е широко разпространено по света. Развитие на стила на писане При първоначалното излъчване, както и през първите няколко сезона, „Семейство Симпсън“ е добре приветствано заради уникалната форма на телевизионна сатира, която хвърля интелектуален поглед върху изследванията на обикновения живот. Независимо, че е анимация, не разчита на комедийната част, а по-скоро на реалистични ситуации и събития, като противопоставя абсурдността наложена от обществото като нормалност и интелигентното надсмиване над тази абсурдност. Чести мишени стават семейството, работата, религията, училищитето и обществото като цяло - използва се фино остроумие и добре извършени наблюдения относно привидната абсурдност - всичко това поднесено под формата на диалог и сюжет. След напредването на сезоните, нови продуценти и сценаристи поемат щафетата, като представят нов поглед и стил за шоуто. Въпреки че остроумието и сатирата са все още ключови за шоуто, се наблюдава смяна на реализма с по-фантастични ситуации. За да могат да се нагодят към новия стил, промени в индивидуалността на героите също са наблюдавани. Тази промяна е от по-езотеричен хумор към по-общ и разбираем, което води до разширяване на зрителската аудитория, но същевременно и загубата на фенове. Герои и сюжет Главните герои са създадени от Мат Грьонинг като част от кратки епизодчета за шоуто на Трейси Улман. По време на развитието на „Семейство Симпсън“ Грьонинг използва много елементи от собствения си комикс „Живот в ада“ (Life in Hell). Например идеята децата и съзидателното училище да бъдат преследвани и потискани от възрастни с тоталитарни разбирания се корени именно в комикса. Членовете на анимационното семейство са наречени на важни за Грьонинг хора - Лиса, Маги, Мардж и Хоумър са имената на сестрите му, майка му и баща му. Барт е анаграма на английската дума „brat“ (невъзпитано дете) - Грьонинг считал за прекалено очебийно да нарече героя Мат. Хоумър, който работи в атомната електроцентрала в Спрингфилд, е добронамерен шегаджия, чието непродължително съсредоточаване върху нещо води до възмутителни интриги и приключения. Мардж (от френски произход) е била някога интелигентна и изтънчена, но сега се приспособява към стереотипа на майката-домакиня. Барт е най-възрастното дете — на 10 години — и е подбудител на бели в училище, считайки себе си за бунтар. Лиса (на 8 години) първоначално е момиче с интелект на гений, притежаващо маниерите и разбиранията на възрастните и необикновен дар-слово, но се принизява до нивото на обикновено момиче, въпреки, че е все така умна ученичка. Тя е вегетарианка, будистка и фен на джаз музиката. Мечтае за по-добро бъдеще (често е наричана „бъдещето на семейството“). Маги вечно си остава бебе и, въпреки че много години и рождени дни минават, Симпсън не остаряват. Възрастта на някои от героите варира през годините, но това вероятно е поради недоглеждане от страна на сценаристите. Хоумър описва семейството като „горната долна средна класа“. Семейство Симпсън (което понякога включва и бащата на Хоумър — Ейбрахам „Ейб“ Симпсън) живее в сравнително голяма къща с четири спални. В съседство е къщата на приятелски настроения Нед Фландърс и неговото семейство, както и разнообразни обекти, включително и гробище. Начинът на живот на Симпсън варира в зависимост от това дали Хоумър работи, или не. Мардж е главно майка, която си седи вкъщи. Семейството живее преди ерата на интернета, преди да се сдобият с компютър. Това личи и от авокадовозеленото обзавеждане на кухнята (цветът е популярен през 1960-те години и 1970-те) и от двете коли на семейството, произведени в началото на 1980-те години (колата на Хоумър е направена от „рециклирани съветски танкове“). Шоуто предлага обширен списък на второстепенни герои, включително колеги, учители, семейни приятели, далечни роднини и местни известни личности. Спрингфилд Семейство Симпсън живее в измисления град в САЩ — Спрингфилд. Фенове на шоуто са се опитвали да установят къде точно е Спрингфилд според героите, околната среда и местните забележителности като подсказки (както Лиса казва веднъж за щата — „малка мистерия е, да, но ако забележиш подсказките, ще разбереш“). И градът, и мястото са измислени. Почти всеки щат и регион в САЩ е бил предлаган и същевременно отхвърлян заради противоречиви факти. Тази неопределеност явно е запазена нарочно, за да може обстановката в анимационния сериал да пасне на сценария за всеки епизод. В един от епизодите телефонният код на семейството се сменя от 636 на 939. 636 е в Мисури. Според играта The Simpsons Hit & Run Спрингфилд е във Флорида, но тази възможност отпада заради епизод, в който знак в града показва разстоянието до Орландо като прекалено голямо, за да са в един щат. В друг епизод пък Симпсън са на ваканция във Флорида и им е забранено да се върнат. Друг фактор е времето — град във Флорида не би имал толкова сняг за Коледа, колкото е показано в анимацията. В епизод от сезон 13 г-н Бърнс твърди, че ще контрабандират захар от южната граница, на което Хоумър отвръща — „О, имате предвид Тенеси?“ — следователно живеят в Кентъки. В по-ранни епизоди също се намеква, че семейството е от Кентъки. В епизод за „живота отвъд камерата“ наречен „Зад смеха“ (Behind the Laughter) разказвачът казва „… но това не беше краят за това семейство от северен Кентъки“. Ако се погледне отблизо картата на Кентъки, в северната част на щата могат ясно да се видят градовете Симпсънвил и Шелбивил. Също така в още един епизод, когато Хоумър се разплаква по време на пеене, се вижда звезда на картата, по която той върви от Калифорния. Географски звездата е поставена в Кентъки. Има факти, според които Симпсън живеят в Луизиана. В един от епизодите, посветени на Деня на Вси светии извънземения Канг е посочен като бащата на Маги. Когато Канг използва телепатия, за да си комуникира с нея, бебето Маги му отговаря, като му препраща сигнали чрез биберона си. Когато камерата се отдалечава от Земята, са показани концентрични радиосигнали, излъчвани от Луизиана. Една от импровизациите на дивана подсказва, че къщата на семейството се намира в Спрингфилд, Илинойс. Създателят Мат Грьонинг твърди, че Спрингфилд има много общо с Портланд, Орегон, градът, където той е израсал, а името Спрингфилд е избрано, защото на практика всеки американски щат има град с такова име. В един от епизодите Лиса се опитва да спаси най-старото дърво в Спрингфилд. За да предотврати отсичането му, тя се качва на него. Когато се изкачва, има обширна панорамна гледка на предполагаемия Спрингфилд. Могат да се видят много забележителности, между които Гейтуей арч в Сейнт Луис, Мисури и Спейс Нийдъл във Вашингтон. Според Дейвид Силвърман, един от сценаристите на сериала, Спрингфилд е в северна Такома. Това не е официално потвърдено. Епизоди за Хелоуин Ежегодна традиция е да има специална история за Хелоуин обикновено разделена в три епизода. Тези три части включват семейството в някакъв ужасяващ научнофантастичен сюжет или в свръхестествена обстановка. Винаги историята се случва извън нормалната последователност на останалите епизоди, за това специалните хелоуински епизоди се считат за „неканонични“. Самата история няма претенциите да е реалистична. Различните герои от „Семейство Симпсън“ изпълняват комични специални роли, обикновено са убити по ужасяващи начини от зомбита, чудовища или се убиват един друг. В допълнение се пародират много класически филми на ужасите като „Сиянието“ и „Зоната на здрача“. По-ранните епизоди за Хелоуин се наричат „Treehouse of Horror“ („Къщичка на ужасите“), защото самата първа история посветена на празника представя децата Симпсън, които си разказват страшни истории едно на друго в къщичка на дърво. В по-късните години в специалните епизоди на сериала тази рамка отпада, но е запазено заглавието. В „Treehouse of Horror II“ сценаристите също са със „страховити имена“ — Лудия Мат Грьонинг, Джеймс Ад Брукс. Това именуване също се превръща в традиция и е пазена във всички епизоди за Хелоуин освен I, XII и XIII. Добавените имена се сменят във всеки следващ специален епизод. Друга основна рамка за хелоуинските епизоди са двете извънземни Канг и Кодос, за първи път представени на зрителите във втората част от първата история посветена на празника. В една от частите на „Treehouse of Horror VI“, наречена „Хоумър“, Хоумър и Барт попадат в триизмерен свят, който бащата уподобява на Tron създаден от Pacific Data Images - компания за създаване на компютърна анимация. Този откъс е използван във филма „Cyberworld“ (букв.- кибер свят). Това е един от малкото пъти, когато „Семейство Симпсън“ бяга от традиционната за сериала двуизмерна анимация, наред с „живото“ участие на Реджис и Кати Лий (водят сутрешно шоу), пластилинова анимация и поредната импровизация на дивана, този път с ръка, която прелиства скицник, за да могат героите да „бягат“ към дивана. Известни личности Много епизоди включват известни личности, които озвучават или собствените си окарикатурени образи (главно през сезоните между 7 и 13), или измислени герои (по-ранните сезони и по-късните). Всъщност най-високо оцененият епизод, включващ известни хора, е „New Kids on the Blecch“ от 12 сезон, в който момчетата от 'N Sync озвучават герои, които дават съвети и измислят хореографията за Барт и неговата бой банда The Party Posse. Влияние върху културата Повече, от който и да е сериал в историята, „Семейство Симпсън“ се е превърнал в емблема за живота на Запада и много от героите, идеите и запомнящите се фрази са станали широко разпространени в модерния свят. Например героят Хоумър Симпсън е толкова популярен в световен мащаб, че името му се е превърнало в синоним на безграничната глупост - една от отличителните черти на героя. Неологизми, произхождащи от „Семейство Симпсън“, са се превърнали в част от световния речник. Например : „D'oh!“, използвано от Хоумър, вече се използва в сценарии на други продукции, както и като заглавие е на четири епизода, и се описва като „раздразнително мърморене“. До такава степен е разпространена тази фраза, че е включена в Оксфордския английски тълковен речник, но без апострофа. „D'oh“ е по-разпространеният правопис и по-приетият (поне в САЩ). Ако е написано като „D-OHH“, се приема, че произхожда от радио сериала „The Archers“, излъчван по BBC във Великобритания. Там е използван от героя Уолтър Гейбриъл (озвучен от актьора Крис Гитингс). Дан Кастеланета е споделял, че е заимствал фразата от актьор в по-ранните епизоди с приключенията на Лаурел и Харди, но той пръв го произнася малко по-удължено и хленчещо. Режисьорът на шоуто му казва да го скъси и така се получава познатата и до днес култова фраза. Други изрази от сериала, които са навлезли в широка употреба, включват думата „excellent“ (отлично) - като злокобното „eeeexcelllent…“- използвано от Монгомъри Бърнс; „Woohoo!“ на Хоумър; подигравателното „HA-ha!“ на Нелсън Мънц. „Woohoo!“ се превърща в запомняща се реплика на героинята на Мелиса Джоан Харт Сабрина в сериала „Сабрина, младата вещица“. Героят Уейлън Смитърс е друг такъв пример. От дебюта му в шоуто, терминът „Смитърс“ се е превърнал в епоним за мазнещ се служител. Създателите на анимацията се гордеят, че са успели да припомнят римувани стихчета на старите поколения и да научат младото поколение, което иначе е можело никога да не ги чуе Специални цитати Градинарят Уили и неговото сравнение на французите с „cheese-eating surrender monkeys“ (капитулиращи маймуни, които ядат сирена) е използвано от журналиста Йохан Голдбърг, фен на шоуто, през 2003, след като Франция се противопоставя на нахлуването в Ирак. Това определение се използва и от други журналисти след това. Награди Откакто е дебютирало, „Семейство Симсън“ е спечелило дузини награди, включително 23 награди Еми, 22 награди Ани и Пийбоди. На 14 януари 2000 г. Семейство Симпсън бяха удостоени и със звезда на Алеята на славата. Публикации Голям брой комикси базирани върху героите от „Семейство Симпсън“ се публикуват от Bongo Comics от 1993 г. насам. Тези издания излизат и на книжния пазар в Обединеното кралство. Публикувани са и ръководства върху сценариите на епизодите. Музиката е важна част от сериала и почти всички герои са пели поне веднъж. Верояно най-известната песен е „Do The Bartman“, която е реализирана като сингъл и се превръща в световен хит. Албумите „The Simpsons Sing the Blues“ и „The Yellow Album“ съдържат кавър версии, както и някои оригинални песни (като „Do The Bartman“, например). „Key of Springfield“ и „Go Simpsonic with The Simpsons“ са саундтраци. Поради невероятната популярност на „Семейство Симпсън“, най-вече сред децата, било естествено индустрията занимаваща се с видео игри да се заинтересува от героите и света на Спрингфилд. Независимо, че винаги има провали, може да се каже, че по-голямата част от игрите базирани на сериала, имат комерсиален успех (като „The Simpsons: The Arcade Game“ и „Bart vs. the Space Mutants“) и се считат за видео игри-класики. Издания на DVD Много от епизодите са издавани на DVD и видео през годините. Когато първият сезон излиза на пазара на DVD през 2001, бързо се превръща най-продаваната телевизионна продукция излязла на DVD (по-късно този рекорд е подобрен от „Chappelle's Show“). Седемте DVD колекции на епизодите се определят като най-продаваните колекции на телевизионен сериал на всички времена и по-специално тези разпространени в Северна Америка, Европа и Астралия/Нова Зеландия/Латинска Америка Видео игри Игри базирани върху „Семейство Симпсън“ се издават от 1991. Първата игра е „The Simpsons“, която е аркадна и е издадена от Konami. По това време е една от най-продаваните аркадни игри. Други създадени игри са „The Simpsons: Hit and Run“, „The Simpsons Road Rage“ и „Krusty's Super Fun House“. Обаче, освен аркадната игра, повечето от тях са оценени слабо от критиците заради неумелата изработка. Следващото поколение от игри е много по-добре възприето от потребителите, началото на това е дадено от „The Simpsons Road Rage“, която не е считана за добра игра, а за подобрение в опитите. За най-добра игра се счита „The Simpsons: Hit and Run“, която включва обстановка подобна на „Grand Theft Auto“ и участието на сценаристите на сериала, които създават правдоподобен образ на Спрингфилд. Играта е оценена високо и от критиците, и от феновете. Създателите на „The Simpsons: Hit and Run“ обявяват, че ще има втора част на видео играта, но няма информация за развитието на работата върху играта. Тези планове на Vivendi Universal Games без съмнение са отменени, когато от Electronic Arts обявяват през новмври 2005 г., че искат да закупят правата за издаване на видео игри с анимационните герои. Спекулира се, че новата игра ще е за следващото поколение конзоли, като Xbox 360, Nintendo Revolution и PlayStation 3, но засега форматът на бъдещата игра е неизвестен. Пълнометражен филм Разговори за евентуален пълнометражен филм „Семйство Симпсън“ са водени още от ранните дни на анимацията. Епизодът „Kamp Krusty“ е плануван първоначално за филм, но остава само епизод, след трудностите при разширяване на сценария за рамките на филм. Има слухове в интернет, че създаването на филм е в развой, но не е било до 2004 г, когато тези слухове са потвърдени. През тази година продуцентите обявяват, че подготвят пълнометражен филм, който ще види бял свят след края на сериала. След като е подписан договор за продължаване на сериала до Сезон 20, следва, че такъв филм най-рано ще излезе на екраните през лятото на 2008 г. Тази информация е потвърдена от Туентийът Сенчъри Фокс на 6 юни 2005 г. Също като сериала, филмът ще е анимационен (Мат Грьонинг отхвърля предложението за игрален филм, за да не разгневи верните фенове) и ще включва шестимата озвучаващи актьори - Дан Кастеланета, Джули Кавнър, Нанси Картрайт, Йърдли Смит, Ханк Азария и Хари Шиърър, както и най-вероятно Марша Уолъс, Маго Розуел, Памела Хейдън и Трес Макнйил. Спекулира се, че известни личности ще озвучават малки или основни роли. IMDb добавят страница в сайта си за филма, като сочат дата за пускането му по екраните през ноември 2008, а същевременно от друг сайт — Yahoo! Movies твърдят, че ще бъде пуснат през 2007. Премиерата на филма, под заглавие „Семейство Симпсън: Филмът „Семейство Симпсън“ в България В България сериалът е дублиран на български и е излъчван по Ефир 2 в средата на 90-те години на миналия век, а по-късно от 2005 г. по Fox Life. Дублажът е на студио Александра Аудио. Ролите се озвучават от артистите Здрава Каменова, която е заместена от Елена Бозова някъде в средата на осми сезон до тринайсети сезон, Цветослава Симеонова от четиринайсети сезон досега, Светлана Смолева, като на нейно място идва за кратко Ася Рачева и озвучава от 13-ти до 16-ти епизод на девети сезон, а в 19-ти епизод от тринайсети сезон до 10-ти епизод на четиринайсети Василка Сугарева, въпреки че не е кредитирана и е останало името на Смолева, Тодор Николов, който по-късно е заместен от Здравко Димитров, и Цветан Ватев. Първоначално разписанието на епизодите е всеки делничен ден от 18:00, а на повторенията от 08:00. През 2006 г. се излъчиха пети, шести и седми сезон. Осми и девети сезон се излъчиха през май 2007 г. Десети сезон започна на 18 септември 2007 г. и завърши на 18 октомври. На 15 септември 2008 г. започна единайсети сезон, а веднага след него дванайсети, тринайсети и четиринайсети. На 15 септември 2009 г. започна петнайсети сезон, всеки делник от 17:50 с повторение от 08:30. Веднага след него на 15 октомври започна шестнайсети сезон и на 19 октомври повторенията са преместени от 08:00. На 13 ноември започна седемнайсети сезон, който завърши на 14 декември. Веднага след неговото излъчване започнаха повторения от петнайсети сезон. zh:辛普森一家 Категория:Семейство Симпсън